


Short Scenes of a Sexual Nature - Hannigram

by eatthebunny



Series: Short Scenes of a Sexual Nature [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Hannigram - Freeform, Ladder!kink, M/M, Massage, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eatthebunny/pseuds/eatthebunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to put short scenes of Hannibal and Will fucking.</p><p>Scene 1: How to resolve an argument between a cannibal and his lover.</p><p>Scene 2: Hannibal calls Will "Daddy"</p><p>Scene 3: Hannibal gives Will a massage</p><p>Scene 4: First person perspective (Hannibal). Will confesses he has been having dreams about Hannibal.</p><p>Scene 5: Hannibal has dinner guests. He and Will excuse themselves from the table on the pretense of getting dessert. No build-up, just the result.</p><p>Scene 6: Hannibal gives Will a bath</p><p>Scene 7: Will is tied to the ladder in Hannibal's office, and Hannibal is a real creep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scene 1: How to resolve an argument between a cannibal and his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> Either these didn't make the cut in other things I'm writing or they'll be used in future works.

The rough little mouth of Will's asshole was almost too tight on the shaft of Hannibal's cock as he fucked the FBI agent's ass languidly. The younger man was bent over the butcher block in Hannibal's kitchen, his wrists bound together with rope passing through the metal loop screwed into its side. Though Will's mouth was taped shut, the sounds that came out of his throat almost formed words. Hannibal could hear "please" and "stop" among others. He smiled to himself and thrust his thick cock a little harder into Will's body. 

"Are you learning your lesson, my darling?" The man impaled on Hannibal's length nodded his head quickly. On Hannibal's face was a scowl of amusement.

"Are you certain I will never again hear you critisize the food I make you?" Will nodded again frantically, trying to turn his head to look at Hannibal with tear-reddened eyes. 

"Good, now hold still while I finish." Hannibal forced his cock deep into Will's slick, squeezing tunnel and stopped moving, effectively pinning the younger man's body to the block of wood. Hannibal raised the sharp steel knife again and bent down to his work; he had nearly completed cutting the letter E into the flesh of Will's lower back. When he had finished, accompanied by the bound man's high keening wail, he leaned back to admire his carved and bloody handiwork:

MINE


	2. Scene 2: Will is "Daddy"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Hannibal Lecter calling Will Daddy during sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post.](http://imaginehanniballecter.tumblr.com/post/58456070858/eatthebunny-imaginehanniballecter-imagine)

Will bent Hannibal over the side of the doctor's desk, scattering papers and knocking over the lamp in his haste to have the man where he wanted him. Breath sounding loud in the quiet room, he undid his belt and fumbled at his fly; beneath him he could feel Hannibal working his own fastenings loose. With an impatient hand Will tugged his pants and boxers down as he pressed down on Hannibal's back with the other. The older man managed to free himself from his clothes and Will's cock touched Hannibal's bare ass. The doctor squirmed slightly against the desk; taking himself in hand he started to move his hips backwards against the younger man in eager anticipation. Will smiled and spat into his hand, running it along the length of his cock before pressing the head against the older man's puckered opening. Hannibal groaned in response.

"That's it, daddy. Fuck me." murmured the older man hoarsely. Will stopped in mid-thrust, his face a comical mask of bewilderment. Had he heard right?  
"Uh. What?" Hannibal didn't respond but suddenly thrust himself backwards, impaling himself on Will's rigid staff. Will groaned loud at the exquisite tightness of the older man's ass and closed his eyes, curling his fingers around Hannibal's hips to force himself deeper. 

"Oh yeah, daddy. Oh god that feels good." This time Will was certain that he had heard Hannibal correctly. While strange, he found that he was completely turned on by it. Will frowned, wondering how he should respond. The age difference between the two men was nearly ten years and he felt bizarre taking the role of an older man but decided to go with it. He fucked Hannibal harder and grunted out his reply.

"That's it, baby boy. Take my cock in your ass." His words were rewarded with an ecstatic moan from deep in Hannibal's chest as the older man drove himself more vigorously against Will in response. Will smiled and shrugged inwardly, when in Rome….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously this is so ooc that it hurts my brain.


	3. Scene 3: Hannibal gives Will a massage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal decides that Will needs a massage.

"You're incredibly tense, Will." said his therapist, looking intently at him. Will usually found that kind of focus extremely off-putting but, for some reason, coming from Dr. Lecter it didn't feel as invasive; that the man was incredibly charming and starkly handsome likely had something to do with it. Grinning crookedly at Hannibal, Will shrugged a shoulder and made his usual excuse.

"I'm just… not good with people." he said, and shifted his eyes away from Hannibal. The older man smiled to himself and nodded once; leaning forward, he placed his arms on his knees and pointed at Will with one long finger.  
"You know that this is simply a defence mechanism, correct?" Hannibal asked. Will frowned and Hannibal continued.  
"You pretend you have some sort of social handicap, that you're on some sort of spectrum." Hannibal shook his head. "I think you're just trying to avoid having to deal with anyone on a personal level. You can tell me to leave if I am wrong." Hannibal sat back in the chair and looked around Will's small farmhouse. The dogs were milling around, seeking attention; Will could sense that the doctor was uncomfortable in this setting but was willing to work with him regardless. He sighed and looked at Hannibal, trying to get himself to open up a little more in the doctor's presence. 

"Maybe people aren't good with me?" Will said, uncertain. Hannibal's graceful lips curved themselves into the wide smile that Will had begun to associate with his therapist's love of a challenge. Will clenched his hands between his knees and looked at the floor beneath his feet. "Hannibal… it's not really a problem. So what if I'm tense?" His therapist's throaty laugh suddenly rang out; the corners of Hannibal's smiling eyes were creased as he reached forward and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. 

"Being so tense all the time is bad for you, Will. Actually… I think maybe you could use a massage. It can do wonders in terms of relaxation." he said, lips still bowed in a smile. Will shook his head.

"I really don't like people touching me." he responded.

"You don't. I know that…" Hannibal face was serious as he nodded. After a moment, his hand squeezed Will's shoulder. The younger man realized, belatedly, that Hannibal had been touching him for some time. Will reddened slightly, looking down. Hannibal's hand slid down and patted his forearm; Will felt suddenly hot in his long-sleeved shirt.  
"When I was going through medical school as an intern, I took a class on massage therapy. It was mostly for sports injuries, but I can maybe offer something more relaxing. If you'll let me." Hannibal's dark brown eyes scanned Will's face as the younger man tried to look indifferent to the suggestion. The very idea of Hannibal touching his bare skin… He swallowed reflexively once and frowned. 

"I don't know. I… just. I…" Will's voice was higher than normal; he felt torn and embarrassed. Hannibal stood suddenly and looked around the room, a keen look on his face.  
"Your bedroom should work nicely. You have olive oil in your kitchen?" Not waiting for an answer, Hannibal started walking towards the pantry. "Strip down to your boxers and lie down on your bed; I want you facedown, head at the foot." he called over his shoulder. Will felt his heart thump hard once and pick up speed; his palms felt damp. He lurched to his feet and started to unbutton his plaid shirt, not knowing whether it was dread or excitement he was feeling. Will walked into his room and dumped his flannel shirt on the floor before pulling the white t-shirt over his head. He looked down at his pants and exhaled hard before undoing the button.  
"This is a terrible brand of olive oil." Hannibal's sudden voice behind him made Will start. He let out a short laugh and nodded once, shoulders stooped in the act of undoing his zipper.  
"I wouldn't even know what a good brand was." he said, smiling sheepishly and turned to look at Hannibal in the doorway; he froze when he saw that the older man was naked from the waist up. Will's eyes darted away from Hannibal's gracefully muscled torso. He was well-built, with tanned skin and an attractive thatch of greying chest hair. Will felt himself begin to sweat; he took a step towards the bed and stumbled, clutching at the blue duvet. He heard Hannibal approach and quickly climbed up onto the bed; Will pressed his face into the mattress and waited. He heard Hannibal laugh above him.  
"Will. I'm doing this to make you less tense, not more." Will closed his eyes and turned his head slowly, trying to appear calm.  
"I'll be ok, really." he said, deciding that it was indeed excitement, and not dread. Will heard Hannibal unscrew the top of the olive oil bottle and what sounded like the older man rubbing his hands liquidly together; he realized then that he was holding his breath in anticipation.

Warm hands came down on Will's shoulders and began to knead at his muscles. Will groaned a little despite himself; Hannibal's hands were strong and his touch was deft. He sighed as the older man's palms slid smoothly across the skin of his back, thumbs digging skillfully into all the hard little knots Will had. It felt _wonderful_. After a few minutes, he heard Hannibal murmur.  
"Let me know if I am hurting you." Will chuckled a little.  
"Oh you can go harder… don't be afraid of hurting me." He cringed slightly when he heard the words come out of his mouth. Hannibal's hands paused for a microsecond; Will thought he could sense the doctor smiling above him. 

Hannibal's warm hands stroked and kneaded his way slowly down Will's back, first one side and then the other. Will realized he was making little noises with every strong push but didn't care. Hannibal had such large hands, so well-suited to this. Will winced happily as the older man tackled his lower back. When Hannibal's fingers slid slightly under the waistband of his boxers the first time, Will didn't think anything of it; but, when it became obvious that the doctor meant to massage further down, Will's eyes snapped open. He frowned and then gasped in pain as Hannibal's thumbs dug into the muscle of his right buttock. He turned his head, but could only see the grey windowpane check of Hannibal's pants as the older man stooped over him.  
"Uhh… AHHH." Will clenched his eyes shut again and breathed into the pain. As Hannibal's nimble hands moulded and pressed Will's muscles, the younger man realized he was starting to feel tense in a different way. No one had touched Will in a very long time… and definitely not this intimately. He reddened as he felt his cock twitch and harden slightly against the bed. Hannibal's oil-covered hands, sliding over his body felt so… right. He took a deep breath and tried to think of something else but ideas started building in his head, adding to the growing warmth within him. Hannibal's hands slowly slid off of him and he heard the older man's voice from above.  
"Can you please turn onto your back?" Will opened his eyes in alarm. Though he was far from fully erect, his current state of arousal would be incredibly noticeable through his thin cotton boxers. He clenched his jaw.  
"I… uh… need a sec." he said, barely audible. After a moment he heard Hannibal's chuckle and felt as the older man ran a finger down the curve of his spine.  
"I said, turn on your back, Will." The doctor's voice had a husky edge to it. "Now." Will couldn't believe what he was hearing. He took a deep breath but didn't move. Hannibal's finger slid under the waistband of Will's boxers again and traced the cleft of his buttocks. The younger man's heart was beating so fast that he felt slightly faint. Was Hannibal seriously coming on to him? When the older man's greased finger began to slide between his ass cheeks, Will gasped and felt his cock lengthen. He turned his face to the bed.  
"What… are you doing?" he mumbled into the duvet cover. He felt as if he would burn up as Hannibal pressed his fingertip against Will's puckered sphincter.  
"What do you think I'm doing, Will?" asked his therapist, a smile in his voice. Will could hear that Hannibal was breathing heavier than before. "Would you like me to stop?" he asked.  
Will took in a deep breath and ground his teeth; he shocked himself by shaking his head _no_. Hannibal laughed softly and his other hand came up to stroke Will's back. It seemed like an eternity before Hannibal's long digit finally started working its way slowly into Will. Will groaned into the bedspread. When Hannibal started moving his hand in a steady caress, he heard himself whimper out loud. The sensation of Hannibal's finger-fucking him was foreign but so pleasurable; he found himself shifting his hips in anticipation of Hannibal's movements. Will turned his head away from the duvet to get more air into his lungs, and slid a hand under his belly down to where his stiff cock was rubbing against the bed. He wrapped his around the shaft and started to fuck the hand beneath him. Hannibal squeezed the back of his neck as he leaned down to talk softly into Will's ear.  
"Will you please turn around now? I'd love to see what you're playing with." Will's breath came out in a huff and he nodded quickly. Hannibal climbed up onto the bed as the younger man turned over on his back; the older man exhaled hard as his eyes ran down Will's body. Completely at the mercy of his lust, Will's impatient hand was pushing his boxers down out of the way. Dr. Lecter smiled and slid his hand down the lean muscles of Will's stomach to his gracefully curved cock. His large hand wrapped itself around Will's erection and the younger man arched his back, moaning, eyes closed. Still slick with oil, Hannibal's grip moved easily over Will's shaft and over his engorged head. It was such an intense sensation; Will's throat quickly got dry from the hard, shuddering breaths that were coming out of him. He licked his lips, bucking his hips in a fever as he clung to the rising tide of pleasure gathering within him. He groaned and opened his eyes to look at the man who was handling him so expertly. Hannibal's brown eyes met his, darkened with his own mounting lust; the older man's mouth was half open and he was breathing hard. The sight of his therapist's desire so naked on his face tipped the scales inside Will; he cried out loud as his orgasm exploded within and surged out of him, a barrage of hot cum shot out of his cock, covering the doctor's beating hand and his own heaving chest. For a long moment there was only the sound of his panting as he reeled from the aftershocks. 

He heard Hannibal laugh softly beside him.  
"Are you feeling less tense?" came the doctor's intriguingly accented voice. Will smiled drunkenly and nodded, eyes half closed.  
"Good. I find myself beginning to feel suddenly… tense as well." said Hannibal wryly. Will laughed. "I suppose you'd like a 'massage' too?" he asked and he reached enthusiastically towards the handsome, shirtless man on his bed.


	4. Scene 4: Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First person perspective (Hannibal). Will confesses he has been having dreams about Hannibal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an ongoing RP

I smiled in what I knew was a gentle, understanding way as I listened to Will talk. His hands trembled ever so slightly, and he had a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead. The air around him was redolent of the slow, sweet fire of his encephalitis and the acrid tang of someone frantic with nerves, running on too little sleep. My nervous, dark-haired patient had been losing time again and had come to my home seeking the comfort I always seem to bring so easily to him. As he talked, I watched his face go through variations of self-doubt that obfuscated a resolution within him that was somehow still strong and intact. He was arguing, once again, that there was something physically wrong with him despite my assurances that he was suffering from some sort of psychological lapse. It was frustrating, yet intriguing, and is one of the things that draws me to him. I'm not a man used to having my authority on the subject challenged; my patients generally lean in the other direction, mindlessly agreeing with my diagnosis as they fall under my sway.   
With Will it's interestingly different. From the start he has made me very aware of his contempt for my chosen profession, at least in treating his own mostly self-created issues. Yet, he quickly started treating me like an equal, despite our differences in age and personal tastes. We became friends, and my counsel fell into the same category as friendly advice - something Will has absolutely no problem disagreeing with. 

For the moment he might be fooled into thinking I'm nothing but what I appear to be, a gracefully aging man of means, a connoisseur of fine things with a penchant for the bizarre... but I feel it won't be long before he sees me for what I truly am. The thought excites me, though all my instincts caution my ego to be prudent, to leave it well enough alone. What do I need of a friend like Will? A dangerously intelligent agent of the law is not someone I should have under my roof. But I can't help it. I'm curious about him, and I honestly enjoy his company. He's the very person who could understand who I am... yet of the exact moral type to be repelled by it.

Perhaps. 

I began to realise, as Will continued to talk, that there was something he was keeping back and that it most likely pertained to myself, if the way his eyes would dart away from mine was any indication; never fond of eye contact, my young friend nevertheless usually felt comfortable enough to meet my gaze. Curious, I pressed him over and over until finally he stammered the confession in a voice barely above a whisper.  
I was surprised. Very surprised, if I may also confess. It was a possibility that had never crossed my mind: Will was having dreams about me. Dreams of a sexual nature. As I listened to Will describe scenes of power struggles and domination in a halting voice, I found myself getting aroused. I would have never guessed Will to have homosexual tendencies. Though I myself don't have any firm commitment to either camp, I've always felt that I had the ability to tell where an individual's interest lay.

Maybe I'm wrong. It does occasionally happen.

I found myself asking Will for greater detail, and he reddened charmingly. It occurred to me then that Will's fixation lay not in being with a man but being with me specifically. I realised then that he had stopped talking, and he sat there, across my dining room table staring at me with a tortured countenance. _Help,_ pleaded his stormy blue eyes. I wondered briefly if this were just another manifestation of the infection that I had been curating within his clever brain. However, as his words percolated through my thoughts, filling my head with libidinous images, I knew I didn't care. I _wanted_ this damaged creature.  
"Will, do you find yourself wishing you could act out these subconscious desires?" I asked, somewhat coyly. I was rewarded with a shocked glance from Will before he lowered his gaze to the table in an air of absolute defeat.   
I stood and quickly rounded the end of the table, my footfalls causing Will to flinch and close in on himself. However, when I reached out and stroked the side of his face gently, an experiment, he leaned into my hand like a lost puppy; I wondered then whether he'd been touched often enough with gentleness in his life.   
"Hannibal," he said to me. "Don't." But it was too late, I could hear the longing in his voice and it fed into my own. I pulled him roughly to his feet and grasped his face in my hands, his skin so hot from the infection that burned him from within. He closed his eyes, a deep furrow between his brows, as I leaned in to place my lips against his. Understand that I have no fondness for kissing, it generally holds no interest for me. However, it is the first step of the dance and, in this particular case, it was important that I commit to the ritual. Will soon pressed himself against me, his narrow lips almost bruising mine with the intensity of his desire. His tongue quested into my mouth, and I reciprocated, finding myself enjoying the experience; I was becoming caught up in the moment. 

It wasn't long before his hands started fumbling at my belt. I was surprised by his forwardness; it was obvious that lust had a firm hold on him. I reached down to help Will, his fingers rendered clumsy with passion, and slid his hand between silk and skin to where my erection was throbbing against the lower part of my stomach. I felt him hesitate, both in mouth and hand, when he realised that I had a significant advantage in girth over the average man. Recalling a particular theme in his fevered dreams I pulled out of the kiss and pressed down on his shoulder.  
"Down on your knees," I said to him, my voice harsh. "Be a good boy." His eyes went wide with alarm briefly before his pupils expanded, his gaze rendered dark with desire. I pushed down harder and was gratified when he bent his legs and knelt before me, his head bowed slightly in seeming shame. Playing the part of the conquerer, I sneered down at him, freeing the thick, hard length from my pants with one hand while grabbing the back of his head with the other.  I pressed myself against his lips and I think I may have gasped when he opened his mouth to me. This utter submission was so delicious; Will's mouth was hot and wet, and though inexperience made him clumsy, his eagerness brought my own sharp lust into play. 

"Good boy," I said. With my fingers twined in the dark curls at the back of his head and my thumb against his temple, I thrust into him. 

And Will, on his knees and struggling with my increasing roughness, whimpered like the puppy he was.


	5. Scene 5: Don't keep the dinner guests waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has dinner guests. He and Will excuse themselves from the table on the pretense of getting dessert. 
> 
> No build-up, just the result.

"Good boy," said Hannibal, his eyes on Will's. He started stroking his cock fast with one hand and cupped Will's face with the other, his thumb sliding across the younger man's wet lower lip before slipping it into Will's mouth. Running it over Will's bottom teeth, the tip of his thumb grazed the younger man's tongue. He pushed down, forcing Will's mouth open wide. Without any ceremony, Hannibal growled low in his chest, and his hand slowed its movements, squeezing and milking his cock as spurts of hot cum began pulsing out of it and into Will's open mouth, landing on his tongue and lips. The doctor held himself rigid for a moment, breathing heavily, and then took a step back from Will. 

"Swallow that down. Our guests are waiting for us," he said, tucking his cock back into his pants and zipping them up. Though there was a slight flush in his face, and his breathing was still uneven, the tone was light... almost conversational. With a charming smile, Hannibal left for the dining room.


	6. Scene 6: In the bath

Will let out a low moan; the slight hitch in his voice at the end made Hannibal's pulse jump, and he smiled. 

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, watching the younger man's eyelids flutter slightly before he slowly nodded. 

"Much. Thank you." said Will, sighing softly with his words.

"What on earth makes you go out fishing in this cold weather is completely baffling to me." replied Hannibal with a slightly disapproving head shake. He leaned forward again and dipped the washcloth back into the steaming hot water before pressing it against Will's shoulder, letting the water run down the younger man's skin. Will chuckled and lifted the other shoulder in a shrug.

"I didn't realize how long I had been out there. Next time I'll bring a warmer jacket. Promise." he said, opening his blue eyes to look fondly at Hannibal. The heat from the bath had made Will's curls stick to his forehead and his cheeks were pink. Running the washcloth along Will's collarbone, Hannibal just nodded. Chances were that Will would forget again and wind up half frozen like today. 

Dropping the cloth in the water, he wound his fingers in Will's hair, pulling his head back at an angle. The younger man's pupils yawned wide as he gasped, surprised at Hannibal's sudden roughness. Grinning, the doctor leaned forward and deliberately bit Will's lower lip gently as his fingertips stroked the younger man's nipples. Will made a small sound and arched up, wet hands coming up to soak through the shoulders of Hannibal's dress shirt. The older man chuckled softly before allowing Will to pull him into a proper kiss, Hannibal pinching a nipple harder between thumb and forefinger.

"Shall I make you feel even better, my silly boy?" murmured the older man against Will's lips when he drew back a bit. Hannibal's hand slid down Will's slick chest to dip below the hot water, fingers curling around hardening cock between the younger man's legs. Will let out another of his little needy-sounding moans, and Hannibal deepened the kiss once more, his talented hand beginning the well-practiced, slow rhythm that he knew would quickly pull whimpers and soft cries from Will's throat.


	7. Scene 7: Tied up to be used

Craning his neck as far as it would go, Will could only see the edge of the grey leather chair out of the very corner of his eye. His shoulders creaked painfully, sore and taut from supporting his weight every time he moved his feet; but, it was nothing compared to the sharp ache in his wrists, bound together and tied to a rung just high enough above his head that he had to stand almost on tiptoe. Will tried to see what Hannibal was doing again with just as little luck; leaning his head against a wooden rung, Will closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Without a point of reference Will had no idea how long he'd been in this position, tied to the ladder in Hannibal's office. More than an hour, surely. He groaned softly around the gag in his mouth, shifting his sore shoulders again. 

Hannibal had to be writing or drawing. Will was sure that he had heard the rustle of paper from directly behind him. Other than that small clue, the only indication that the older man was still in the office at all was the occasional leather-creak of the chair as Hannibal moved.

Will wasn't sure what he was being punished for, if at all. Hannibal took great pleasure in tying Will up in uncomfortable positions; the younger man's utter submission was obviously a reinforcing factor in their complicated relationship. Perhaps Hannibal wanted to exert his dominance simply because he felt like it. Will had stopped trying to guess Hannibal's motives; the man seemed to act on whims, the logic of which were privy only to himself.

Will pushed himself up higher on the balls of his feet and took another calming breath.

It was always worth it in the end; Will just had to be patient and take the pain knowing that he was going to be rewarded for his good behaviour. Will had learned early on that if he struggled, his discomfort would last longer. The trick was to give in completely, only then would Hannibal's gentle hands work the knots loose.

Will's head came up in surprise when he heard a knock at the door, and his pulse began racing. He though that there was no chance that Hannibal would answer it, not with Will tied up naked in the middle of the office. However, when he heard the doctor get up from his chair and cross the room, Will realized that was exactly what was about to happen. Squeezing his eyes shut he listened hard, trying to guess who the visitor was when the door opened, but he could only hear murmured voices. Maybe Hannibal was talking out in the waiting room? But no... Will heard footfalls approach. He tried again to look to the side, to catch a glimpse, but the doctor quickly lowered a blindfold over Will's eyes. 

Panic started to take over.

"Will, we have a very special guest today. An old friend, you could say. I've promised him some entertainment, and he says he would very much like to sodomize you. How do you feel about that?" said Hannibal, his voice light. The doctor could have been asking Will whether he minded having tea instead of coffee.

Shocked, he let out a grunt. Will's heart skipped fast, hammering in his chest, his jaw sore from trying to bite down on the gag. He was completely outraged. A low growl came out of his chest, and he shook his head vehemently. Being tied up was one thing; being offered up like an appetizer... Will was horrified.

"That is rather unfortunate for you, since you don't have a choice. But, don't worry; I won't be far, just across the room... watching you. Just relax, Will. Try to enjoy yourself." said Hannibal with a smile in his voice as his steps retreated.

Will felt like screaming. He knew that struggling would be fruitless; Hannibal's knots were always frustratingly secure. He would have to take the humiliating abuse... he would be touched by a stranger, assaulted, penetrated; Will felt nauseous. 

Will felt his skin crawl as he heard the heavy footsteps approaching, and he let out a small whimper. Tense, he shuddered when he felt the silent man's fingers trace down his spine to stroke at the cleft of his buttocks. 

Will frowned. His body was reacting to the man's touch, and he realized that somewhere through his horror he was getting excited; it was deeply disturbing. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, trying to understand. 

Was it because Hannibal was watching? He found himself wondering whether the doctor would touch himself, or would he simply sit there with a serene smile as Will was ravished. 

He let out a low groan as he felt greased fingers slide into his rectum, opening him up, making him ready. Will's half-hard cock rested on a cold rung in front of him, a treasonous, lustful thing. When the man worked a third finger into him, Will let out another whimper, this one shamefully coming from desire. His shoulders cried out in pain as Will was moved slightly, and he braced himself as best as he could when the fingers were replaced by the smooth head of the stranger's cock.

Slowly it stretched him open, the hard length slipping easily enough into his greased ass, filling his tight passage completely as he felt the man's pelvis press into him. Despite everything, Will found himself rolling his hips back slightly, inviting the stranger to move within him. Will panted against the gag, humiliation making him even harder. Cruel hands clasped his hips, fingers biting into Will's skin as the man began to fuck him with long strokes.

Beneath the blindfold, Will's eyes flew open, and he grinned in relief around the gag. 

This was no stranger. 

There was no mistaking the subtle, musky cologne, the large hands, or the way in which the man started ploughing into him with a steady rhythm. Will wasn't being subjected to abuse after all; he sighed and felt himself relax.

Sensing the change in the younger man, Hannibal allowed himself a chuckle as he leaned forward to kiss the back of Will's neck, his cock plunging slowly inside his lover's body. The farce over, Hannibal reached around to start stroking Will. 

"I'm that familiar, am I?" murmured Hannibal. Will shuddered and sighed, eyes closed once more as he gave into his lover's touch. He nodded happily, and shifted his hips to deepen the contact.

After a moment Hannibal laughed again. "However, I'm not sure how much I like that your cock reacted so positively to another man using you." he said and sank his teeth into Will's shoulder with a low, possessive growl.


End file.
